The Voyage of Maravian
by BoromirRisorgimento
Summary: Boromir has been brought back from the dead on a quest unbeknownst to himself. In search of peace for Middle Earth he must train with the elves and join forces to conquer and new power of evil.


**The Voyage of Maravian **

Boromir: New Birth

i

As Aragon left my side and the sounds of the Orc's and Uruk-hai's footfalls disappeared into the distance, the agony of my wounds faded. Darkness shrouded my open eyes and then took hold of me completely. It was like sleep but heavier, heavier than the deepest sleep you could possibly imagine.

Breath, hot anguishing breath left my body in short gasps and the words hazy but soft rang in my ears like the sweetest drug; "it's okay". Pain washed over me in waves, sweat covered every inch of my body and I was delirious, crying tears, lips mouthing "my king" over and over or maybe it was "my ring". Consciousness faded in and out, mainly out and then darkness again.

For some time, days? Weeks? My consciousness was measured only in minutes, but there was enough time to smell the scent of her hair, see the gold shimmer like the sun on my face. Her touch softer than any human's fixing me, healing me. That smell of cherry blossom and jasmine and that voice so pitch perfect in my ears, in my mind. "It's okay".

I awoke from a dark dream, a dream that poor Frodo was on the brink of death, swaying on the top of mount Doom. I wanted to reach for my sword but my arms were too heavy, my flesh on fire and aches racing through every muscle... then her voice, intoxicatingly beautiful.

"Have faith in the halfling, he will succeed where all else has failed".

It took me all my energy to croak in a whisper "you can't possibly know..." and then I was hushed by her pleasant vocals tracing my ears and my mind.  
"Sleep now Boromir, all questions will be answered in time."

I was asleep almost instantaneously after the last word was spoken from her lips. This time I didn't dream of Frodo or the Ring, I dreamt of her and she held me. Held me in her hands and then nothing but a fleeting sense of distance.

I would wake five days after this night, surrounded but some elvish tent, feeling almost human, almost immortal. Having forgotten the Ring, Sauron, Aragorn, Frodo and Faramir... Dearest Faramir. I have to leave that part of me behind for the sake of Middle Earth.

ii

"Why? Why in the name of the Gods and all the cruelty on Middle Earth would you save me? Why do I, a weak pathetic man, with a weak heart deserve such nobility thrust upon him? What did I do to deserve this humbling second chance?"

I was angry, riled up and in need of answers, even through my spitting furious rant her gaze was calm, collected, casual, almost amused like I was some child throwing a fit.

"You have me now caught in your trap, having saved my life it is yours to own, is this right? I am your puppet, yours to do with as you see fit? Well I tell you I'd rather be dead than a slave to some Elvish... woman."

She laughed, so sweetly I was dazed, stunned. Incapable of then stringing anymore words together. I was hers wasn't I?

"You're nobodies slave my dear Boromir, I have saved you because I need you. Your heart is weak in some endeavours this is true. But I believe you are a warrior and a king and Middle Earth... She needs you"

I had no argument left to give although my mind was filled with curious doubt and surety that I was her pawn, my heart was hers, gushing at her every word. Staring deeply into her eyes where I longed to drown in her aqua pools, I would die for her a thousand times over, Elvish or not.

"It's normal to be cautious, curious. I'd be worried if you weren't but your trust needs to be stone in your heart. You will be our saviour." She smiled.

I had no idea how I could be a saviour but every word that she spoke sounded like music, perfectly wrapping itself around me and dancing me into a state of placidity and understanding.  
I was reborn, body feeling stronger, faster, sharper in every way almost like I was an elf as crazy as it sounds, even the idea doesn't repulse me as it once would have. Things are becoming clearer.

iii

They have taken me home, their home where they wished to mould me. The place was as I remembered somewhere in my foggy memories, a paradise; waterfalls, tall endless trees and that scent of cherry blossom and jasmine, that scent filled my heart.

They took me to the training quarters.

"I do not need to be trained how to fight! I'm more than capable..."

She stared at me with a mixture of bemusement and pity.  
Elves had long been greater fighters, warriors and archers than men. I still felt belittled by the suggestion of 'training' or 'teaching' even though I knew in the pits of my soul I would improve. My eyes shifted from hers almost as if I was ashamed of my protesting.

"Never feel shame Boromir but control your pride".

And with those words I picked up sword wielding it at King Celeborn of the Lethlorien elves. He manoeuvred with great agility which made my legs feel like stone and before I could make toward him I was sword-less staring at my empty hand.

"You need to frame your mind around you actions Prince of Gondor, do not wield the weapon but let it become a limb, let your steps be guided by precision and not wrath. Think not me a teacher, trainer or enemy, think of me as a way to quench your thirst or fill your stomach, think me an essential barrier that keeps you from filling your need!" He spoke.

Their words had ways of enveloping your thoughts, soothing them like a soft summer sea and washing you into their existence. Some may have called it brainwashing but to me it was survival and a cleansing.

"Let's go again shall we". Celeborn said with certainty in my failure.

I cleared my mind and thought only of her, her hands on my flesh, her healing touch. With defined and studious movement I began to feel at one with the blade and as our hilts and swords collided in a dance of metallic wonder I felt free of any anger or chaos. We fought like this for hours.

I could not sleep that night, my mixture of excitement; eagerness and adrenaline were still flowing about my body. Instead I daydreamed about slaying dragons and defeating Orc kings. I felt so alive, so complete until...

"You should rest dear Boromir, tomorrow we ride to the shore. On the journey we will have much to discuss."

vi

We rode out at dawn, my body was alive with movement but my mind was in tatters. Celeborn and Galadriel rode in front, with her glancing over her shoulder more and more frequently her eyes seeing into my soul... my thoughts. My heart fluttered each time our eyes connected, I felt like a young boy again falling in love for the first time. But this wasn't love, was it?

"You're quiet Warden of Gondor, do you not seek further enlightenment to our journey." Celeborn said smugly.

"His mind is always seeking, searching, trying to comprehend our actions and motives. He is wise beyond his youth and arrogance; he chooses to bite his tongue to see with his eyes and his mind, ever learning and understanding. Isn't that right young King?"

Celeborn looked shocked and what once was a smug look turned to a scowl.

"I'm merely tired and preserving my energy your majesty."

She looked shocked at me addressing her like that but I didn't notice. I was too busy wondering why she herself kept addressing me as king, for surely I wasn't.

"Should I ask where we're going?"

"Finally!" Celeborn said exasperated.

Celeborn went on to explain that we were riding to the coast of Umbar. He continued with saying we would pass through both Rohan and Gondor.

"Gondor?" My mouth was dry as I suggested:  
"We should feast with my farther and brother, they'll be so pleased to see me."

They exchanged a glance and my heart sank, something was wrong. I recalled my dreams of Frodo and the fellowship and tried grasping more but my mind wouldn't let me or maybe she wouldn't.

"We have a long ride to Rohan young king, keep from stray thoughts and folly." She said.

"Oh, and what is it I should keep my thoughts on, your majesty?" I said, almost scornfully.

Her eyes reacted to my tone and like a whipped pup I looked away with a whisper of a whimper. She held more than my heart, she held me. Like her personal puppet and without a thing I can do to stop her. Then I understood, it is her blood in my veins, like fairy dust for the soul, she completes me and that is where I am drawn into her so deeply. When she returned her eyes to mind they were softer, full of care and dare I say lust? We were magnetic, electric but she was Celeborn's or should I say he was hers? My desire grows by the day and at night I fear I will go to her but for the guards and Him.

v

We camped most nights and the weather stayed oddly fair, all but a stray wind from the south sometimes. Tonight was no different other than I couldn't sleep again, there was a joy in my dreams that also made me sad, things have changed in this land that I used to know, even the scent of the open plains is sweeter and there seems less of a threat, this tranquillity must be transferring over from my dreams to this reality. I am unsure.

She is not here tonight, I didn't hear her wake or see her leave but I sensed her go, she wanted to be away, time to think or plan this quest of ours. My heart was fluttering so fast in my chest as I thought of her, treading the field in only her gown, draped over her perfect bosom, that white veneer almost transparent to the eye. I let my mind wander too far this time and I couldn't help but feel the feverish heat inside of me, that hunger for her love, I was bursting in a hot sweat when…relief.

I saw her silhouette in the far distant, there were no words exchanged just my shame and sensing she was smiling a very bold smile. I almost laughed in my embarrassment but when I raised my head to see her again, she had gone. Gone back to him.

"You sleep heavy Warden of Gondor." It was a smirking Celeborn on horseback.

"We must make hast today, the red orcs are prowling Brown Lands."

"Red orcs? What on earth do you mean? No such creature prowls Middle Earth." I said bewildered by the look of pity in his stare.

"Young price I promise you there is. Much has changed since you have been…asleep" He choose the word wisely his eyes never straying from mine.

"Enlighten me King of elves." I said cautiously aware Celeborn and Galadriel were keeping me in the dark about our journey and its finality.

"They can only be killed by beheading and they are faster, smarter and greater than normal orcs, although their numbers are less they are by far more dangerous. People say the are in search of the Maravian star a creature that comes from the sea, shaped like a man but as tall as a tower he holds a trident that is claimed to be able to bring back evil from the dead." He look on into the distance as if pondering whether or not he should tell me anymore.

"They are said to have spawned from mount…." There was a cough and we both turned around to see Galadriel's stern eyes staring holes into our souls.

"Do not fill the young King's head with unimportant tales from the east, Celeborn." Her voice sounded playful but her eyes were like a stern frost delivering winter in every glare. Celeborn blushed and rode off.

"They do not sound irrelevant to me your majesty. Quite the opposite. I have bitten my tongue for some time; I need some answers if you'd be so kind?" I tried to hold my nerve, the power the burns off her is frightening and magnificent, pleasant and colossal.

"All I can tell you at this point Boromir is that nobody can know you are alive." As her eyes looked away from mine I saw a deep morose cover her face, as if someone had died.

"We must ride. These lands are no longer safe." She said.

"Red orcs?" I asked, she said nothing, but we rode and fast.

vi

We rode for three nights without slumber, the elves didn't seem to tire but my fatigue and morale were at an all time low.

"We need to stop, sleep, eat…just any kind of rest or nutrition, these nights have robbed me of my energy your majesty, please." I said and she glanced over her shoulder eyes blue like heaven lit skies that anyone would wish to float in amongst clouds of comfort. But she looked sad, perplexed.

"No sleep tonight young king, we near Rohan, just one more day and we will reach the boarder and you can rest." Her tone was soft and gentle with hint of concern.

I clung to my horse with steadfast arms and hands that had held weapons and cornucopias for decades, I would survive this and beat the hunger and sleep that wash in and out of my body like a tide pulling with a heavy undertow.  
Celeborn and Galadriel shared a glance and I could almost read their minds, they weren't meant to be here, not because of the devilish orcs they call the Red Orcs were trailing us but they weren't meant to be with me, they belonged somewhere else, where elves lived without trouble of such Maravian's or beasts from the sea. I felt shame wash over me and guilt, uncertain of why it lay so heavy across my heart, I could only reason it by what I knew, I was once deceased and now I breathe, ride, live and love, my love for her grows strong and the fuel inside me does not wane and for that I also feel remorse.  
I feel a heaviness, my arms and fists stay clutched to the horse but I am falling, eyes clashing together like blades of old, melded in a blurry dream. I am asleep.

"Wake up." A whisper.  
"Wake up." I was dreaming….her arms around me, her fevered blue eyes pouring into my soul, such sweet lips and perfect skin, golden curls and…  
"Wake up." Again.

My eyes clawed open to greet the day. Her smile was the sun.

"You're aw…" She tried to speak but my lips pressed softly against hers, the taste of strawberries and eternity penetrated my taste buds.

"Boromir!" She glared, shocked but almost expectant all at once.

"I'm sorry my queen, it was the dream it…it…not that I was dreaming of you…I, um." I blushed deeply and she laughed hard. That smile, I would die for that smile.

"You fell off your horse you silly man" She said with good humour in her eyes and voice but also carefully dissolving the past action. I joined her laughing, sharing a moment that I would look back on in times of misery, just to find that hope, that joy which so oft seems lost.

"We've reached Rohan Boromir but there is something I must tell you before we enter, something of paramount importance, okay?"

I nodded.


End file.
